The invention relates to a toothed wheel comprising a toothed wheel body with a tooth system comprising a sequence of teeth, wherein the total number of teeth has a value X, and a play-free gear train comprising two toothed wheels that mesh together.
Play-free gear trains are usually in the form of a toothed wheel arrangement, a so-called split gear. A toothed wheel arrangement of this kind is known for example from WO 2005/090830 A1 of the same Applicant, which comprises a toothed wheel for a play-free spur gear with a hub, a gear rim supported by the hub, which gear rim is divided along an axially normal dividing plane into two part rims, namely a rim part fixed to the hub and a rim ring mounted coaxially rotatably opposite the latter, and with an annular spring surrounding the hub, which is supported at its ends opposite one another in circumferential direction on support webs configured by the two part rims and overlapping one another in axial direction, which support webs are arranged behind one another in the circumferential direction of the gear rim. The support web of a part rim passes through the other part rim in an through opening with play in circumferential direction and forms the support web of the part rim with the through opening an assembly stop delimiting the through opening for the other support web. The rim ring is secured axially on the hub, for example by means of a snap ring.